


Forgotten Fate (The Intense Story)

by Eli_Brooke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Barista!Sanji, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn, They meet but they don't know who the other is, Torture House, Zoro gets starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Brooke/pseuds/Eli_Brooke
Summary: "I am so screwed," I whispered, Camie glanced down at me grinning. "Yes, yes you are." Meet Sanji he works in a barista but he is tortured- not literally- by Zoro who works at the florists across the street, after a chance encounter their lives seem to intertwine almost too easily.Little do they know that their lives had been laced together for longer than the few months from when they first met...They just don't know it...





	1. One

Hello, my name is Sanji, Sanji Vinsmoke. I live in a house, believe it or not, and I am 20 years old. 

I didn’t always live in this particular house, in fact, the house I used to live in was much bigger than the one I do now. It was in that particular house, 9 years ago, that I met Hunter. I don’t remember what he looks like, though I like to imagine him now as being quite a handsome fellow, but I know that I love him. That would be the reason I am a 20-year-old Virgin. Yeah, you heard right, Virgin, with a capital ‘V’. Anyway, Hunter was everything I wasn’t. He was strong willed, kind, not afraid to call out on my bullshit… everything I wasn’t sans the last one, even at 11 I was a sarcastic bastard.  
My childhood home isn’t something that I remember fondly, as you can imagine, though that might’ve been because it was a torture house for young teens/ tweens such as Hunter and I. I had met Hunter in the only forbidden room in that prison of a house and I had only gone in there because mother and father said not to. What can I say? I was an annoying little shit. Needless to say, my 11-year-old self wasn’t as sneaky as I had hoped I was. I missed the panel on the wall next to the door. As soon as I opened that shiz it triggered a silent alarm which lead my parents finding me feeding Hunter my dinner. It’s safe to say that what happened next was the worst beating in my life, you can now say that I have an extremely high pain tolerance. Now that is helpful when you break your arm jumping from a tree or slicing your finger when cutting vegetables. 

Back to the story, a few days before I turned 12, my brothers were slapping me around for the fun of it, since I was the smallest and most likely the weakest, when, suddenly, men came storming in. They were wearing bullet proof vests, helmets and they were carrying riot shields. Everyone was yelling and everything was passing me by in a pure blur. The next thing I knew, my parents were in prison, my brothers in juvie and I was in foster care system. As glad as I was, I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Hunter before they took him away. It wasn’t until after my birthday, around May, that I met Zeff…

Zeff Redfoot. The croakiest, kookiest, most amazing old geezer that I will ever know. He became my dad, then my teacher, and then my boss. He was a cook- I mean chef- and he taught me everything I know now. He gave me my passion and my purpose, my new goal- to open the All Blue. It will be the sexiest, most romantic, dream café with an absolutely fuckable kitchen. I will make ‘Blue a reality, which is why I had gotten a job as a barista after Zeff kicked me out because he wanted me to go to culinary school. Just so you know, the barista job was for my school’s tuition, it was at that job that I met Zoro, the doofus with the moss coloured hair.  
*  
I first saw him when he was cleaning the front of the florist across the road from our café, which was weird because I had never seen him before. You could say that he was, indeed, quite the striking fellow since I caught sight of him from across the street. It was that and the fact that he was wearing the bare minimum, I mean minimum. All he had on were a pair of knee length canvas shorts and simple black thongs. It was amazing and drool worthy, the outfit itself was questionable, it was the beginning of November and the first frost was only a few days before. He was hot though, undeniably fuckable- even I can admit that and I am straighter than a ruler… I think. But- it was- like- I just couldn’t take my eyes off him! Every move he made, my eyes followed. It creeped me out, never mind anyone else! It was crazy how captivating the way his body was moving and how his hair, that was such an exotic colour, made me want to look at him. He was a precious national treasure, a marimo. That is a special type of moss that is revered in Japan for how amazing it is or some shit- whatever it's the same colour as his hair its allowed! 

Suddenly he looked up, like he heard me call him a Marimo, then he glared. I am proud to say the glare didn’t scare me, even if it was powerful enough to be seen from across the street. Therefore,Ican say that, I have no reason to be ashamed for ducking my head and taking a drag from my cigarette to calm myself down, all whilst refusing to acknowledge the red that was slowly creeping its way up my face and ears.  
Many encounters like this like that happened in a sad, repetitive fashion, many times. I stare at his hotness, he looks up and glares then I duck and blush. So romantic, I know! But it wasn't until December, with Christmas around the corner, when I was completing an order for this business women, who looked to be in desparate need of a coffee, that I heard this husky, sexy, deep gruttally voice ask for my attention.

"Excuse me."

My neck snapped up- like you could hear the crack- and my eyes landed on a tanned defined chest. I wanted to touch. To feel. Run my hands up and down the divots and ridges of his lovely- then the new girl, Camie, pushed passed me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, what can I get you?" Camie asked sweetly

"A... erm..." he paused and pulled his phone out, clicking it a few times he read "Low fat skinni latté with three gingernut caramel shots," Hotness, I decided to name him, looked up at the menu above us, "and a black coffee with a hazelnut shot"

Camie smirked at the order, nodded and then when she caught my eye she leaned over and whispered "Can you take this one or should I?"

I blushed and knocked her to the side softly- normally I go all noodle-ly for women but Camie is the little sister I never had which is why I have no issue being playful with her. "I will, I'm perfectly able."

Setting about making the coffee, I tried to ignore the sexy specimen of a man before me. When I was done, I knew I had to look up at him but I really didn't want to freeze up again. So I decided to talk down at the coffee and talk to him- he got the coffee I didn't freeze- like that was going to work.

"Erm..." I flushed even more "What foam design did you want on the latté?"

Hotness looked up from his phone and stared at me for a moment, I could feel his gaze heavy on my hair. "Orange blossoms or tangerines." he paused "Yeah no the tangerines please."

Nodding again, I pulled out the circle foam shape. Creating the tangerine was eay so I was finished really quickly. Gosh now that I say that, that sound so wrong.What I mean is that the design was simple enough that I could complete it quicker than the orange blossom idea.

"Here" I said handing over the two coffees "Black with one hazelnut and a low fat skinni latté three gingernut carame shots and a tangerine foam design." I smiled "that brings your total to $8.39"

He handed me a 10 and told me to keep the change smiling as he did so- OMG he is sooo haaawwwt. Gaping as I watched him leave. When he had entered the florist across the road I sank to my knees behind the counter.

"I am so screwed," I whispered, Camie glanced down at me grinning.

"Yes, yes you are."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to:  
> AlfredKvaak

My day had been difficult, I talk to the super hot guy tormenting my existence and then the kitchen got set on fire because someone decided to let Camie in there. Thankfully all she had set on fire was a tea towel but fucking hell when she screamed i thought she has seriously hurt herself. 

I walked into my one bedroom apartment, kicked off my shoes and headed straight into my room to collapse on my bed of feathers. I drifted off thinking about the hot guy from across the street- what was his name again? Never mind I’d remember it later.

*^ - ^*

_It was always my fault. I deserve it. I should be punished. I was so stupid. How could I forget? It was one thing. They're going to be so mad. I deserves to be punished, my flesh should bubble under the intense heat of the branding iron. One burn of many on their way. I knew what I did was wrong. It was always my fault. I deserve it. I should be punished._

_When they left they said not to go near their prisoner, but I didn't listen. The prisoner was in the "fish tank" room. He was hungry and thirsty and scared. He was near my age, I couldn't just let him starve so I became my brother. Walking in I sneered, making sure my voice was ice and my face was a blank sheet of paper, devoid of emotion._

_"Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up." My heart thumped._

_I didn't like this...being like this. This wasn't me. I was scaring the poor boy, he was already scared. I felt sick, he really was awful._

_"Please" he said his voice strong. "I need some food" his voice before so strong cracked at the end and I could feel my mask falter slightly for a second._

_"I'm not allowed to feed you." I stated bluntly "But to hell with the consequences, I'll deal with them later."_

_Reaching into my pocket he pulled out some bread. It was going to be my dinner but at that moment the boy needed it more than me._

_"Here" I opened the hatch at the side and threw the bread in before closing the hatch and locking it tight again._

_"Thank you! Thank you so much!" His face lit up (or at least that’s what it sounded like- I couldn't actually see him) and my heart skipped a beat, I though of my mother’s happy smile. I remembered her expression from long ago._

_I was so engrossed in my thoughts about how (possibly) beautiful this prisoner boy was and how his mother used to be, I didn't hear someone approach behind me. I felt an excruciating pain at the top of my head like my skull was being ripped from my brain. I screamed in pain and shock as I was dragged out of the room and tried desparately to escape. The grip on my hair tightened._

_I saw the prisoner boy try reach out to him hitting the glass as he too screamed for them to stop and let him go. I smiled through the pain at him, trying to let him know that I would be OK. After all I asked for this... because... when they left they said not to go near their prisoner, but I didn't listen._

*^ - ^*

The images faded and I woke up panting, trying to wake up properly. Until sleep pulled me under again and I was pulled into another part of my memory.

*^ - ^*

_Days later I was still feeling the pain from the three branding burns and the thirty lashes for each minute I was in the room. Even though I knew I would get hurt, even though I knew I would suffer, I couldn't leave the prisoner boy alone. We never said anything to one another, no, we just sat in a comfortable silence._

_Every time I went to see the boy I gave him my food. I could last without food. I knew I could. I would rather die than let this beautiful prisoner boy starve. I didn't know why, but I did know that I couldn't leave this boy alone. I liked this boy. The one that didn't show his pain, the one that tried hard to smile whenever he saw me. Yes, it seemed I may be developing something for this boy, although, I didn't even know this boys name and I doubted the boy knew mine._

_Sitting cross-legged in front of opaque glass, I spoke softly like I was trying to keep the silence silent._

_"My name is San."_

_There was a pause, then a short hitching of breath and a small sigh that sounded like a young girl that thought she was in love._

_Then a voice with a thick foreign accent answered. "And I am Hunter."_

_I stared at the white blankly, surely that wasn't his name, he didn't sound like he was from the East. He sounded more like a Welshman. So why is his name something so obscure?_

_As if sensing my disbelief Hunter chuckled. "It's a nickname" He said "My friends and I are obsessed with pirate. I was am particularly fond of the idea of being a pirate hunter. My friends started calling me Hunter and it just stuck."_

_"Oh" I was left without words. This boy was alone in his standing, there was no one worthy enough to keep him company... even myself, yet he had more friends than I could ever hope for, people he sees often enough that a nickname like ‘Hunter’ stuck with him._

_"San." Hunter spoke softly not allowing his voice to be anything above a whisper. "Why?"_

_I looked at the white and frowned "Why what?" Confusion marred his voice._

_"Why stay here? You could run away. They always leave you alone."_

_I froze and stared straight at where I thought Hunter was. No, he can't be asking this. I can't tell him. Can't tell him that they were my family. That the monster's who brand, whip and put me in all kinds of excruciating pain are my parents. I can't I know that if I do I will lose Hunter._

_"Why?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. "Why are you saying this? If I leave you will be hurt." I smiled sadly "I can't let that happen." I looked at my arms "These scars on my body are my badges of honour. I survived night after night. I am a survivor, but I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Definitely not you. So I stay and keep them occupied."_

_"I'd rather they hurt me than you." Hunter said indignantly. There was a pause as it seemed that he had gotten up and had started pacing. "How can you say that? What about your life? What about your dreams? I was stupid which is why I am here. I ran away from my friends in an unfamiliar place and now I have to pay the price. You don't deserve this. I don't deserve your kindness." There was a thud as Hunter fell to the floor panting and defeated. "I don't deserve you or your kindness. It is all my fault."_

_"No!" I snapped "Don't. You. Dare! You have no right to think like that! Don't you dare lose hope or you. Will. NEVER. Be. Free." In a fit of sheer anger at the audacity of Hunter, I stalked out ignoring his cries for me to return._

*^ - ^*

I startled awake finally with tears in my eyes, it was later that week that we were rescued, I never saw Hunter again yet somehow in that time I had fallen in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back guys!! Not for long i dont actually know when i will post again though. Dedicated to my ONLY commenter who gave he the shove i needed to post the work that has been sat on my desk for months waiting for it to be typed.  
> Same old stuff guys:  
> Constructive Criticism, Kudos and Comment  
> BYE!!!


End file.
